Carcharocles Megalodon
Carcharocles Megalodon= :IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THE BIVALVE GO HERE. Information Carcharocles Megalodon or "Megalodon" meaning "big tooth" is the largest shark that has ever lived. It lived from 23 to 2.6 MYA. It fed on whales, seals and other large mammals. Its competition mainly consisted of other whale-eating predators, such as ancient killer whales. The Megalodon's bite force was 10,900 kg - 18,100 kg, arguably stronger than a Pliosaurus's. The Carcharocles Megalodon is a shark added in July 2018. It's the first real-life creature added in the game that did not co-exist with dinosaurs. It costs and will become limited two weeks after release. It may have really powerful stats, but it has a massive downside, as its hitbox is vulnerably large, allowing anything to abuse and kill this giant shark, for example, a Pliosaurus or a Mosasaurus can easily exploit it, making this shark only good in brute force and close combat. Appearance Carcharocles megalodon or simply referred as "meg" or "Mega lo don" (as Megalodon cannot be typed in the chat) huge in the game, outsizing even the Mosasaurus, only being a bit smaller than the Black Leviathan Elasmosaurus. Its main body color is dark blue and the underbelly is a lighter shade of the main color, it also has several scars around its whole body, the blind transparent eye, ripped mouth tissues and fins being the most notable ones. Its dorsal fin is almost entirely scarred, with tiny notches. The model also shares a resemblance with the Cretoxyrhina's. Trivia * In real life, Carcharocles lived in the Cenozoic approximately five million years ago. The species C.megalodon was the largest known shark to exist. * In-game, the "Megalodon" in the menu was a bait skin, ending up to be a clam instead. This page is for the shark Carcharocles megalodon itself. * The Carcharocles Megalodon has 52 damage as a baby, surpassing the Pliosaurus's damage of 50. This puts it at third, behind Puertasaurus with 60 damage. * Carcharocles Megalodon can do bleed damage to a Megavore. * This is currently the strongest aquatic creature. * It was released as a part of the shark week event, alongside the once glitched Pachycephalosaurus. * It was supposed to be limited on August 5th. * Stat-wise, it's the strongest water creature in the game. However, the Carcharocles Megalodon can be ranged by both Mosasaurus and Pliosaurus. It's recommended to ambush one of those if you need to. * Megalodon is a bigger version of the current Cretoxyrhina model, and full of scars. * Megalodon is used as an ambush predator: jumps out of the water and grabs when creatures come to take drinks in water, using size and strength advantage. * During an update which was going to make Carcharocles Megalodon a limited creature, Chicken made the wrong Megalodon to be limited. This caused the bivalve megalodon to go limited. So yes, now noobs can enjoy having a limited clam Category:Creatures Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Carnivores Category:Over/Under-Sized Dinosaurs Category:Sharks Category:Top-Notch Pages